


"You will always be my girl"

by mrsgreenworld



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Eloping, Porsche Ride, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Season 3. The very last minutes of Episode 23. Our perfect couple, reunited, driving into the sunset...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

That was crazy. Absolutely crazy and for someone, who were not them, a bit too fast. But they were not just someone, they were not any regular normal couple. They fought bad guys on a daily basis, they defeated armies of mirakuru soldiers, zip-lined like crazy monkeys from buildings, kicked assassins' asses. Well, this crazy list could go on forever. The point was that they were not a normal couple. And just dating as any other couple, after everything they had been through, seemed wrong. Like it was undermining, belittling the very importance, power, uniqueness of what they had. And what they had was a one-in-a-lifetime, true, cosmic love. _**The**_ Love.

One glance at her was enough for Oliver to feel like stars and planets were shifting, galaxies were exploding. So, he just blurted it out. 

_"Marry me"_

By the sound of it, she first chocked on her coffee, then dropped it.

_"Wh-what?"_

_"Marry me"_

_"Marry as in a 'let's be husband and wife with a house, dog and triplets' sense?"_

_"Triplets?"_ he raised an amused eyebrow.

_"Um, people also say something about a fence, but I cannot really remember what exactly right now. So, what do you mean by 'marry me'?"_

_"That I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You said it yourself, we've already been on God-knows-how-many-dates. We know each other, we love each other. And I don't want you to just be my girlfriend. I want you to be my wife"_

_"Wow"_

He smiled and waited. And waited.

_"Felicity?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"So?..."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. You're waiting for my answer"_

_"Mmhm"_

_"Yes"_

_"Yes?!"_ he almost yelled hopefully.

_"Yes, I'll marry you"_

That's how they ended up in Porsche, driving into the sunset, eloping.

Everything was perfect. She was perfect. And his.

That's when he should have started worrying. Because his name was Oliver Queen. And Oliver Queen didn't get to be so happy. He didn't get to have her, to call her his wife.

But he forgot the worry, he relaxed and let his guard down.

The road was empty, so he allowed himself to glance at her sleeping form every minute. Well, maybe, every 30 seconds, maybe, every 10...

He didn't see a black van following them, he didn't pay much attention when the van started passing their car. And then there was a loud bang from her side and she jerked awake.

_"Oliver?... What's going on?"_ she asked in a slightly panicked voice, heavy with sleep.

_"I don't know. Just hold on. We're going to be okay"_

But before he could do anything, another bang had them flying off the road, the car rolling over.

... When he came to his senses, he was hanging in their car, upside down. The first thought in his fogged brain was **_Felicity_**.

_"Felicity..."_ he groaned and tugged on his seat belt.

She didn't answer. He looked at his right. But there was nothing except shattered, broken glass. And blood. Panic overwhelmed him like tsunami.

_"Nonono... Please, no... Felicity! Felicity?..."_

When he managed to get out, he limped around their car. There was no sign of her.

_"Oh, God... **No**... Please, no..."_

The world started spinning. Suddenly it became difficult to breathe. His throat closed, his vision blurred and all he could hear was his panicked blood that was rushing, raging, raving like a mountain river.

He dropped to his knees.

She was gone.

His wife was gone.

 

_hopefully, to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the previous chapter was, well, not optimistic. Maybe, this chapter will light the darkness =)))

His eyes popped open. His breathing was laboured, blood still rushing in his ears, his face, neck and chest damp with sweat.

He turned his head to the left side of the bed. It was empty. But before he could start panicking the evidence of the left side of the bed being slept in caught his eye. He dropped his head back on his pillow and let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. Just another nightmare.

He sensed an enticing smell of home-made breakfast and fresh coffee.

He smiled to himself. He was one hell of a lucky man. How he had managed to snag the woman like that he couldn't understand. How he'd talked her into being his wife still was the mystery of the century. Maybe, she had been drugged? Or overcoffeinated?

He shook his head huffing a quiet laugh under his breath and got out of bed.

He made his way to the kitchen. What he was met with was truly the sight to behold.

There she was. **_His girl. His wife. His Felicity._** Barefoot, with her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head, dressed in his shirt. She was waltzing around the kitchen, multitasking. With one hand flipping over a pancake and filling two mugs with fresh coffee with her other hand.

She was humming softly under her breath. Adding one more fluffy pancake to the pile on the nearest plate, she turned around and...

_"Yelp!"_

He gave _'sorry, not sorry'_ grin and moved closer to her.

_"You! Freaking ninja! How long have you been standing there? That's creepy"_

_"No, that's romantic"_

_"Mmmhm. Keep telling yourself that"_

She turned back to the stove.

_"Breakfast is almost ready"_

He moved closer to her. He caught her by her waist and pulled her to him, turning her to face him.

_"Good morning"_ he whispered, dropping a small chaste kiss to her perfect lips, now free of any lipstick.

_"Morning"_ she returned with a smile.

Then she jumped in his arms and yelled:

_"Eggs!"_

Breaking free from his arms, she turned to the frizzing pan on the stove.

He watched her equal parts confused and amused.

She took two plates from an upper cabinet and turned to him, gesturing to a high stool near the counter, where already was a plate with a neat stock of toasts.

_"Sorry. Since it's our first breakfast I didn't know what you usually eat, so I cooked everything"_

He looked at her with adoration, feeling the smile, that played on his lips, spread into a bid, toothy, goofy grin.

_"I don't really have anything special for breakfast. Usually it's just coffee in the morning"_

_"Speaking of coffee. Here you go. Black"_

She handed him a steaming mug and he was immediately assaulted by a memory. A short laugh escaped him.

_"What's wrong?"_ she asked anxiously.

_"Should I be worried? The last time I accepted a drink from your hands I ended up on the floor"_

_"Haha. You're so funny, Mr Queen"_

_"I have my moments, Mrs Queen"_

_"Well, that I am not. Not officially. I'm still Smoak. But I've been thinking: maybe, I should hyphenate?"_

_"Mrs Smoak-Queen. I like it"_ he smiled at her.

_"Ok, you sit or our breakfast is going to freeze"_

He sat at the counter and she immediately placed a plate with scrambled eggs before him. Then the pancakes appeared near the stock of toasts.

And he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She noticed him staring while she was taking a seat.

_"What?"_ she asked nervously.

_"Nothing. I'm just..."_

_"Happy?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Line forms behind me "_

He smiled at the memory. They started their breakfast. Feeling lightheaded, like a school boy in love, he stole food from her plate. She tried to be annoyed, but ended up laughing and shaking her head. Then he just pulled her to him, placed her on his lap and they finished their breakfast eating from one plate.

After they were done, she took the plates to a kitchen sink. He stepped behind her, snaking his arms around her waist.

_"You cooked, I wash the dishes"_ he whispered in her ear.

She turned in his arms with a raised eyebrow.

_"You know how to do dishes?"_ she asked skeptically.

_"I'm trying very hard not to feel offended"_ he grinned at her.

_"Hm, I guess Tatsu taught you a lot apart from laundry. Turns out you're a fully armed housewife. Or househusband"_

He laughed and shook his head. Then he leaned down and lovingly bumped her nose with his.

_"Um. Ok, you wash, I dry"_ she murmured.

He got to work. She was at his left, with a kitchen towel in hand.

_"Next time breakfast on me"_

She was silent.

_"Felicity?"_

He turned to her and saw her frozen in place. The towel still in hand, but something about her seemed wrong. It was like she was in some kind of trance. Her eyes were... empty. She was just staring in space, not making any sound. It was almost like even her breathing had stopped.

_"Hey"_ he quickly dried his hands and stepped closer.

She didn't move a muscle.

That was when it hit him.

_"Tatsu... I've never told you about laundry. That Tatsu taught me how to do laundry. You don't even know her name. You don't know about her"_

He felt a steely embrace of horror.

He reached for her, but when he brought his hand to her cheek, he was met with cold air instead of her warm skin.

Then she started fading, as if she was a ghost or a mirage.

_"Oh, **no**... Not again... Please, don't go... Please..."_

He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, she disappeared.

_"Nonono... Come back... Please, come back to me..."_

... And then he jerked awake. His chest heaving, body covered with sweat, face stained with tears. He was in the darkness of his room at Thea's loft. Alone. In the bed that was lonely and cold.

He got rid of the covers and sat at the edge of the bed. He placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

A quiet morning with her. Their first breakfast together. A simple but perfect domesticity of them being married. **_That_** was just a dream. Reality was his nightmare.

She was still gone.

His wife was still gone.

 

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I have ideas for at least 10 chapters, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this story up. So, after this week's episode of Arrow I'm going to post Chapter 4. That's most likely going to be the last chapter I post.
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed. Tell me, if you don't want me to give up on this story =)))
> 
> And stay strong for the upcoming Arrow. It's going to be tough.

Dozens of candle flames were dancing around them. Her hair spread on the red pillows. Red silky sheets, now damp with their sweat. The red of her lips. **_Red..._** He'd come to think of it as **_their_** colour.

_"Hey"_ she whispered, still trying to take her breathing under control.

She placed her warm palm on his cheek.

_"Hey"_ he whispered in return.

He looked down at her, still underneath him, their bodies still connected. He never wanted to leave her. He wanted so desperately to become one with her. So he never had to leave her again, not for a single second.

He leaned down, his forehead touching hers.

_"My brave beautiful hero"_ she whispered with a smile.

**_"Yours"_ **

... _"No, that's **yours** , young lady"_

Voices around him pulled him back to reality from the labyrinth of his memory.

Thea, who sat next to him, was trying to plant a piece of lasagna, that she couldn't finish, on Lyla's plate.

_"No, that's yours, young lady"_

_"That's too much for me! I'm going to come apart at the seams if I eat more!"_

Oliver glanced at Dig who, in turn, was watching him. Of course , his friend noticed that he had barely touched any of his food.

When the fight over the unfortunate piece of lasagna seemed to come to an end, sadness clouded Thea's face. Her gaze stopped at everyone at the table: Oliver, Dig, baby Sara, Lyla. With a small broken smile she said quietly:

_"I remember the last time we had a dinner like that. Only back then Felicity was right next to me and Ollie was the one missing. Someone is always missing... Why does it have to be this way?..."_

_"Well, I'm back, Speedy. And soon she'll be back with us too"_ he said it with as much conviction as possible.

He had to believe in this. That they'd find her. That she was alive and unharmed. That, while she was missing, she was not scared or in pain.

_'Please, do not let her be in pain'_ was his everyday prayer. 

Suddenly it was all too much. Sitting at the same table she did not long ago, looking at people who missed her and wanted her back. But not quite as much as he did. This black hole he now carried inside once again threatened to swallow him.

_"I... I need some air"_

He quickly made an escape to the balcony.

He was met with warm air and the view of his city lazily twinkling at him.

He tried to take a deep calming breath, but it seemed like some invisible chains kept his lungs from expanding and letting air in.

A quiet moan of pain escaped him.

_"Oh, God..."_

Was this how she had been feeling the whole time he'd been with the League, right until his return? And back in winter, when he went to fight Ra's?

Had he made her go through the same agony that he was in now? 

For that only he deserved to burn and rot in hell.

But he was already there. In his own personal hell.

He was ready to spend years on another hellish island, to run ten rounds with the League, to sell his damn soul... just to know that she was safe, unharmed, healthy.

He heard the balcony door open. Without turning he knew who that was.

Dig was silent. He just came to stand next to him, looking at the city they both loved and fought to protect. But without her... It just didn't matter anymore.

After a few minutes Oliver spoke first:

_"What, nothing to say?"_

_"Nothing that is going to make you feel better"_

_"Her. Back with me. That's the only thing that's going to make me feel better"_

_"I know. And that's why I'm not saying anything"_

_"It's been two weeks, John. And we've got nothing. It's like she disappeared into thin air. Whoever did this is good. Smart. Felicity-level smart. She can make a person disappear. So, a person or people, who are behind this, can do what she can"_

_"We'll keep looking, Oliver. We're not without friends or connections ourselves"_

_"We've already used all of our connections, resources and asked all the friends we have for help. All we have reached is a dead end"_

He banged the balcony railing with more force than necessary and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

_"Someone took her. Damn! My wife was taken from me! And we've got nothing!"_

_"Us"_ was Dig's quiet response to his despair.

_"She was taken from us, Oliver"_

With that Dig left him alone.

To lose his mind, his sanity over his missing wife.

His still missing wife.

 

_to be continued..._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it
> 
> This chapter turned out to be the longest.

 

It was only getting worse. With every passing day, every day spent without her, he was losing a piece of his sanity, a piece of his soul.

He was holding himself back, trying not to surrender to his rage and despair. Even though they were begging him to let go, he still kept them locked. He owed her that much. He couldn't let himself become this... **thing**. He swore that there wouldn't be Al Sah-him again. At least, as long as she was alive.

And she was alive. He knew it. He just felt it. Sometimes, in the delirium of his nightmares and hallucinations of her, he could swear that he heard and felt a soft pulsing beat of her heart, as if it was reaching for him, entwined with air, space and time themselves.

So, he kept doing what she would want him to do. He fought. He protected the city, cleaned the streets from its vermin. But the longer she away from him the less he cared. He did it out of habit, on some strange autopilot. He didn't put respect, compassion, worry or much of a thought into what he did. There was no heart in what he did. Not anymore. The heart disappeared weeks ago.

Before those five years in hell, he hadn't been a stranger to fear. And on the island, when he had just got there, fear had been all he had known.

But those five years had burnt any fear, that had been left, out of him. And until his return fear had been forgotten, extinguished.

Coming back from the dead, coming back home had brought fears back. So, since the moment he had returned home, he had been afraid. Of what losing him again might do to the ones he loved, of what his enemies might do to them.

No, Oliver Queen was not a stranger to fear. But never before had he felt complete and utter **horror**. And now he was **horrified**. Of what would happen if one day he woke up and couldn't feel that connection with her anymore. He was **horrified** of **what** he knew he would become if one day she... died.

And here lay the very paradox of Oliver Queen. What made him unique was the fact that while he had this pure and infinite goodness inside of him, there also was the true force of evil. He contained both absolute and ultimate **Good** and **Evil**. And only with her he could be and was the force of good. He was **the light**.

So, he held on to his humanity, his soul. For her. He knew that was the right choice.

Because one night, when he was doing his routine patrol, he heard Dig over the comm.

_"Oliver. You need to come back"_

_"I'm not done yet. I need at least half an hour"_

_"No, Oliver. This cannot wait"_

He froze in place.

_"Dig, what is it?"_ his voice was barely a whisper.

_"It's Felicity"_

_**Felicity.** _

_"Is... is she?..."_ he couldn't even bring himself to say **that** word out loud.

_"She's alive"_

_"Oh, thank God... How?... When?... Where?..."_

_"I'll tell everything when you get to Starling General"_

_"Wait, what? Why? Is she hurt?"_

_"She's fine. Just a regular check. She was a bit shaken up when she was found"_

Dig was definitely leaving something out.

But Oliver decided not to dwell on it. For now.

He had to get to his wife. His Felicity.

He almost beat Barry in speed while racing to the hospital.

When he finally got there he felt a pang of disappointment. Everyone was already there: Dig, Lyla, Thea, Laurel, Roy. Lord, even Nyssa!

Great, he was the last to arrive. Wasn't he the husband of the year?

_"Hey, how's she?"_

Dig spoke.

_"She's fine. She was found on the road outside the city. She was barefoot, shaking, but unharmed. Looks like she was coming home. Only she says she cannot remember where from"_

_"This can wait. I just need to see her"_

_"They only allow family members. Well, you do have this privilege now"_

He smiled. For the first time in God knows how long.

When he stepped into the room, the universe exploded. Stars, rainbows and unicorns were dancing before his eyes.

She was lying in bed, tucked in blankets, with IV in her left arm.

She must have heard the door open because she turned her head and he saw her eyes.

Oh, how he missed her eyes!

They lit up at the sight of him and her small hand was reaching for him.

_"Oliver"_

She was smiling and whispering his name.

He was at her side in an instant.

_"Felicity... Oh, God... You're here... You're okay... Are you okay?"_

_"I am"_

_"I missed you so much..."_

He pulled her to him into a crushing embrace.

_"You're here. You're back"_

He just held her, breathing her in. God, how he'd missed her scent, her warmth...

The questions of **where, how, why, who** were shoved aside. She didn't need a long interrogation. She needed the support and love of her family.

He made a vow to himself to do everything in his power to make her feel better, feel safe again.

_"Hey"_ he whispered, kissing her forehead

_"What do you need?"_

_"I'd love to get out of here. I really hate hospitals. And I'm perfectly fine. Just tired"_

_"Do you want me to take you to your apartment?"_

_"Don't really care. Just take me wherever you are"_

She brushed her nose against his neck.

He smiled.

_"I think I can make this happen. You know, there's someone else who missed you like crazy"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Thea"_ he said with a smile

_"So, I guess, I'm taking you to the loft. I'll call Thea and ask her to get some clothes for you from your apartment"_

_"Okay. Thank you"_

_"Always"_

... After talking to Felicity's doctor and arranging her release, he returned to her side, holding her in his arms until Thea showed up with a bag full of clothes for Felicity to change into.

In half an hour Dig was waiting for them in his car in front of the hospital entrance.

Oliver scooped Felicity in his arms.

_"Oliver! Put me down! I can walk!"_

_"I know you can"_

Without making a move to put her down, he left her hospital room with Thea at their heels.

Oliver carried his wife right to Dig's car. They took the back seat, where Felicity after ten minutes of ride started to doze off on Oliver's shoulder. But her slumber was not peaceful. Her body started shaking, face twitching, her breathing became shallow. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly, like a safe and warm blanket. She immediately relaxed in her sleep, feeling protected.

He never let go of her. He carried her inside Thea's loft. It was then when she woke up and mumbled into his neck:

_"I'm cold"_

_"Let's get you something to warm you up"_

He placed her on the coach and wrapped her in a thin woolen blanket like the one they used to keep in their Arrow Cave. While Thea stayed with her, he went to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea.

Making his way back to his wife and his sister with a steaming mug in hand, he paused in the shadows, looking at the two women he loved the most, watching them from afar.

_"Hey, let me bring you another blanket"_

Thea hurried to stand up from the coach but Felicity stopped her:

_"I'm good, thank you"_

_"Always"_

After a moment of silence Thea asked quietly:

_"Can I hug you?"_

_"Hey, what on earth made you think you need to ask? Of course, you can"_

Thea moved closer to the other woman and wrapped both of her hands around Felicity's shoulders, all the while pressing the side of her head to Felicity's.

_"He loves you... Ollie. He loves you so mush. And I do too"_

Felicity made a small surprised noise.

_"I know, it's strange. We barely know each other. But you were there for me when we thought Ollie was gone, lost for us forever. And I know you were always there for him in his crusade, guiding him, making sure he came home alive, came back to me... And when you was kidnapped... he... I've never seen him like this. It's like he was losing a piece of his sanity, a piece of his soul every day, the longer he was away from you. I saw how terrified and how irrevocably and deeply in love with you he was... And I just... loved you. When I heard him break down one night after another dream... He was dreaming about you each night... I don't think they were nightmares. They were happy dreams. Which made them even worse... And when he finally broke down... I knew it then... I loved you too..."_

_"Thank you... And I love you... Both of you. Apparently, I have a thing for young Queens"_

They laughed through tears.

Oliver stayed quiet, wanting to give them a few more minutes.

_"Ollie, you can come out of the shadows. God, you can be a real creep"_

He chuckled and approached them, smiling sheepishly.

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop"_

_"I know you did. But it's okay. I'm gonna go now. See you tomorrow. You need some alone time together. You, man, have been without your woman for too long"_

_"Thea!"_

His sister just laughed, placed a loud peck on his wife's cheek and retreated to her room.

Oliver took a seat beside his wife and handed her a not-so-steaming-anymore mug.

_"Here. It's camomile. It should warm you up and help you fall asleep"_

Felicity whispered her _"thank you"_ and took her mug in both hands. After she finished her tea, he carried her upstairs, to his... **their** bedroom.

The bag with Felicity's clothes was already there. Thea must have brought it.

Oliver immediately went to the bathroom in order to give Felicity some privacy while she was changing.

He took off his shirt and threw it into a laundry basket.

_"Crap!"_ he heard from the room

He threw the door open in a panic mode.

_"What's wrong?!"_

But there was no danger, no threat. Only his half naked wife. In just her underwear. His mouth immediately went dry. He swallowed.

_"Wh-what's wrong?"_

_"Thea didn't get me anything to sleep in"_

_"I swear she did this on purpose"_ he muttered under his breath

_"Hm?"_

_"What?"_

_"You said something"_

_"No, I didn't"_

_"Yes, you did"_

_"You're tired. You're hearing things"_

_"Hey!"_ she gave him a look. And then:

_"Oh my God!"_

_"What?"_

_"Were you... You were staring!"_

_"What... I was not staring!"_

_"You were! And now you're blushing!"_

_"I do not blush!"_

_"You are right now. What I cannot understand is why. Especially the staring. It's not like you haven't seen me in my underwear before. Actually, you've seen me in less"_

His eyes widened then shuttered closed.

He fisted one of his hands and with his other hand he opened his dresser and fished out one of his shirts. With his eyes still closed.

_"Put this on"_

He peeked one eye open and tossed her his shirt. Then he quickly turned to his dresser, took a pair of sweatpants and a clean shirt and disappeared in the bathroom.

Oh, God. Oh, holy sexy... hell. He did miss her. **A lot**.

He changed quickly and, after five minutes of collecting himself and digging his brain out of his pants, he appeared from the bathroom. His wife was sitting on their bed, biting her lower lip and looking highly amused. Dressed in his shirt. _**Oh, hell**._

_"You know, when I think about it, I actually feel offended. My husband has just seen me in my underwear and literally fled for life the next second. A girl can develop a complex after that"_

He approached her, smiling.

_"I fled because I didn't trust myself. I was a second from jumping at you like a cock at a gooseberry"_

_"I wouldn't mind"_ she said with an evil grin.

_"Of course, you wouldn't"_ he bumped her nose with his

Then he suddenly turned serious.

_"But it's not the right time"_

_"I know"_ she whispered

Now it was her turn to brush her nose against his lovingly.

_"I just wanted us to be okay. Just for a moment. Us being us. Married, in love. Without all this mess. Without everything that happened to me... to us... hanging over our heads. And I don't even **know** ... do not remember what happened" _

_"Hey! We will figure this out. Together"_

_"What if... what if they... whoever took me... what if they changed me? Did something to me?"_

_"Hey, do not think like that. Nothing is wrong with you. And even if there were anything we would deal with it. I'm not leaving you. You're stuck with me for life. Nothing can ever change that. I won't let anyone change that. Or you"_

She looked at him with those bright blue teary eyes. She nodded silently.

_"Come here"_

She shifted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

After a while she spoke quietly into his shirt:

_"I'm sorry"_

_"For what?"_ he asked confused

Only then he noticed that she was brushing her left thumb over her ring finger. There was no ring on it.

_"It's gone. I lost it. Or he... they... whoever was holding me... took it"_

_"Hey. It's okay. It's nothing. It's just a ring"_

_"No, it's not. That was the ring that you gave me, that you made for me. And now it's gone"_

_"Look at me. I don't care about the ring. I care that you're back with me. I can make another ring, but there is no another you"_

She looked up at him.

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay"_

He lay back on the bed, taking her with him. He moved one of his hands to rest on her hip. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

She hid her face in the crook of his neck.

She whispered, her breath tickling his skin:

_"Promise you'll be here when I wake up"_

_"Promise"_

... The next second he was awake. Alone in his bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this crazy idea about how Felicity's father could be introduced. There are a lot of speculations on how he's going to be S4 big bad. So, this is my take on how this could happen.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Still an unfortunate non-native speaker of English =)
> 
> Tell me if the story is worth developing into a multichapter work. 
> 
> Do not own Arrow and any of its amazing characters.
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
